1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to an improved method and apparatus for configuring a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to improved method and apparatus for remotely configuring a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
References to the internet and the "information superhighway" are becoming pervasive on television and in newspapers. Advertisers are publishing http://www . . . addresses for all nature of commerce. The terms E-mail, electronic banking, and shopping from home are becoming familiar ideas to the average consumer.
As a result, a number of companies are developing systems for accessing the internet along with the WorldWide Web for the "average consumer" or for companies. In particular, the network computer (NC), also called a web PC, java terminal, internet access device, browser box, etc. are computers that discard overweight operating systems and bloated platform specific applications. Typically, the systems will run microkernal operating systems and platform independent software. In addition to being low cost stations for corporations, these systems are directed towards consumers who do not have the knowledge and/or resources to purchase a typical computer and install all the software needed to access the internet. For these types of consumers, the NC is being offered as an appliance that provides a convergence between the television, videocassette recorder, telephone, and computer, which is simple to use.
Even with NCs that are simple to use, most internet service providers still require the user to install the software and configure the software for the data processing system. After that, the consumer is often required to call the service provider's server and send registration information and establish passwords along with other user information. This added complexity defeats the purpose of having a simple data processing system for a consumer. It is profoundly discouraging to a consumer who has yet to program the clock on his VCR. Indeed, the consumer is apt to return the appliance rather than suffer through this process.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for configuring a computer for use in a distributed data processing system.